


Shards of the Broken

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Will the Sky find a way to recover, or will she tear the world apart in her pain?





	1. Prologue

Hari struggled against the spells that bound her. She fought the ropes and snarled at the Death Eaters. She wouldn’t let them win. They couldn’t do this to them, to her friends...her family.

_But they were. They’d already killed Luna when they’d kidnapped her. Luna, sweet, sweet Luna._

 

 _“Soulfire, it’s kind of hard to explain,”_ Hermione had said. _“But there are three important things to remember,”_

 

“Is the Traitor _still_ trying to save the Half-Blood?” Bellatrix taunted. Draco pushed himself back to his feet. Blood and sweat dripped down his face. His cold gray eyes burned violet with his soulfire.

“Didn’t you know?” He asked. “I’ve never betrayed my Queen,”

Bellatrix shrieked. Draco threw spell after cursing after the spell at the demented woman. She laughed as she crucio'ed him.

 

_“One. The Chamberlain will always defend their Monarch,”_

 

Draco didn’t scream. Blood dripped from his ears, nose, and mouth, but he didn’t scream. Bellatrix released the curse. With a flick of her wrist, a wordless A.K was sent to the blond.

 

“DRACO!”

The snap of a broken Unity was as quick as the death. The pain was fogged her mind with memories as the hollow place in her heart echoed through her soul.

  


_“You sound like a prat,” Hari said._

_“Wh-what?” Draco sputtered. “I’ll have you know, I’m the perfect gentleman,”_

_“Then prove it,”_

_“...How?”_

_“Sit with Ron, Hermione, and I,” at Draco’s smirk she added “...without being rude of course,”_

_“Fine then, I will,”_

 

_“Father wants to use something of the Dark Lords to reignite Blood Purity Propaganda,”_

_“That doesn’t sound good…”_

_“It’s not,” Draco flew next to her on the Quidditch pitch.“He wants me to promote it,”_

_Hari glanced around the pitch. The crowd was loud, the wind was cold, but at least it wasn’t raining._

_“Any idea what his plan is?”_

_“Something to do with the Weasley girl, and Slytherin’s Monster,”_

_“We’ll figure it out, for now, stay undercover. Don’t let your act slip,”_

_“Yes, your Majesty,”_

_“Prat,”_

 

_“I heard you fainted,” Draco mimed fainting for his crowd of Purebloods._

_“I did felt like I was dying,” Hari informed._

_“Poor Princess,” Draco ‘taunted’. Hari rolled her eyes at the title._

_“Do you need a Healer?” Draco asked._

_“No Prat,” Hari said. “I’m fine,”_

 

_“Sirius Black,” Draco said. “Is not a Death Eater,”_

_“How do you know?” Hermione accused._

_“Because James Potter was Black’s Monarch,”_

_“How do you know that?” Ron asked._

_“Pettigrew is bonded to the Dark Lord,”_

_“I don’t follow,” Hari sighed._

_“Pettigrew was bonded to James Potter,” Draco explained “but must have betrayed him somehow because my father said Pettigrew is bonded to the Dark Lord,”_

_“And the only known way to break a bond without killing the bonded is betrayal,” Hermione said._

_“Exactly,” Draco grinned._

_“But it’s still not enough proof,”_

_Draco crumpled the parchment as he marched away with narrowed eyes._

 

_“Princess,” Draco said. “Do you even know how to dance?”_

_“No…”_

_“Then I’ll teach you,”_

_Hari followed Draco’s lead. She was safe, here in an abandoned classroom. With Draco’s arm around her waist and his heart beating under her ear. Where he could smile, and talk, without the risk of his father finding out. No masks or acting. Here, they could be themselves._

_“I was...thinking about asking Daphne to the ball,” Draco said._

_“Finally,” Hari said. “She’s been waiting for you to ask her out since last year,”_

_“Talking to girls is difficult!”_

_“Hermione’s a girl,”_

_“Granger is your Steward,”_

_“...I’m a girl,”_

_“You're my Princess,” Hari laughed._

 

“Draco...please...wake up,” Hari cried. He would get back up...he was just faking, wasn’t he? Please…

 

Bellatrix swayed back to her seat by Voldemort. The hairless snake-man just grinned at his captive.

“Bring in the Weasley boy,” Voldemort said. One of the Death Eaters left the room and returned with Ron bound in rope.

 

_“Two.” Hermione continued. “The Knights will always protect their Monarch,”_

Ron glared at the Death Eater but didn’t say a word as the torture began. Neville and Ginny broke down the door, throwing spells left and right at the gathered death eaters.Ginny freed Ron from his trappings, and he too joined the battle. Hari’s struggle against her bindings began anew. Tied with enchanted rope, cursed to the wall, and cocooned in spider string, her efforts proved futile.

“Let me down!” Hari begged. “Get out of here!”

Ron threw a blasting hex at the death eater. He took a cutting curse to his chest.

“Save yourselves, please…”

Ginny ignited an incendio, only for the death eater to repel it back to her. Ginny screamed as she was burned alive.

“Aquarius, someone!” Hari cried. “Save her! Save Ginny,”

Neville swung the sword of Gryffindor threw one death eater after another. He deflected spells back to their casters.

“GINNY!” Hari’s broken scream reverberated across the manor.

 

_“I’m so sorry,” Ginny said. “I was reading my Horoscope and…”_

_“It’s fine, no harm done,” Hari said._

_“Your Hari Potter…”_

_“Yeah, I am,” Hari twitched._

_“You're my role model!” Ginny grinned. “You saved Flamel’ Sorcerer's Stone!”_

_Hari blushed. That was something she had done, but it’s not like she got praised for it often._

Then Neville took an A.K to the back and he fell like a stone.

“NEVILLE!”

 

_“This is Trevor, my Uncle gave him to me when I got my Hogwarts Letter,”_

 

_“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Neville said. “Maybe we should go back to bed,”_

 

_“Hari?...what are you doing in the boys' dorm?”_

_“I had a bad dream,”_

_“And you're in my bed because?”_

_“Because your soulfire is soothing,”_

 

Hari searched for Ron, the gaping hole in her soul burning her alive. She saw him, being crucified by a group of Death Eaters. She felt the bindings break, having torn through them as she ran toward her brother. She blew off the heads of each death eater in her way.

 

She collapsed at Ron’s corpse...realizing she was too late. Her mind swam with memories, her soul ached with the loss, and her heart throbbed in pain.

 

_“If playing nice with ferret face makes you happy then...I guess I can play nice,”_

 

They were dead. Luna. Hermione. Draco. Ron. Neville. Ginny. They were all dead.

 

_“Most important is number three,” Hermione said. “The Monarch should never be alone,”_

 

Hari’s eyes glazed. Her orange soul fire rolled off her in waves. Each wave crashed into a living being, harmonizing their emotions to feel her anguish. Her agony hit the death eaters all at once. Each wave renewing their pain.

 

Her eyes glowed like the killing curse. Her hair flowed wildly behind her. Her skin shines with the golden glow of her flames.

 

She watched the Manor burn until only she remained to stand on its ashes.

 

“I failed you,"                   


	2. Chapter 2

Bel twirled a dagger in his hand as he pondered his sister's latest letter. Europe was under a new Monarch, had been for the past twelve years, but it wasn't until last week that anything of note had happened there. Caila called her  'The Broken Queen'. Considering that the entire country was ashes right now, Bel wasn't surprised. That rebel group had apparently kidnapped the Queen and her Court, then killed them all. All but the Queen, that is, who now lived alone in Hogwarts Castle. She'd need a new court to keep her stable, Bel sighed, or Caila could become a target for the Broken Queen's despair. Send unbonded elements to the Scottish Highlands to meet the Broken Queen or risk War between his Kingdom said Broken Queen? 

 

Bel opened his office door and eyed the passing mooks and assassins with a frown. If they survived meeting with the Broken Queen he'd reward them. If they died then clearly the others would need more training.

"Peasants!" Bel ordered. "You six, bring your squads to the grand hall and await further orders,"

"Yes, Sir!" The six indicated storms said. 

 

Potential offerings to the Broken Queen picked out, Bel made his way to Squalo's office. With Boss frozen, Squalo was in charge. Not wanting to think about Boss Bel pushed his way into Squalo's office.

 

"Shark Peasant!" Bel greeted, ignoring Squalo's annoyed 'Voi'. "The fate of Italy demands I send six Squads to Scottland,"

"What the hell do you mean the 'fate of Italy' shitty Prince?"

"She'll raze Italy down if nothing is done,"

"Who will?"

"The Queen of Scottland,"

"What fuckin Queen of Socttalnd?"

"She's the Magical Queen, a Sky," Bel explained. "And she's currently raging across Europe,"

"You'll take all the missions in that area while you're there,"

"Of course,"

Bel grabbed all the missions for France, Germany, Russia, and Brittian before he made his way to the waiting Squads. Six four-man squads waited for him and Bel hoped at least one of them would calm the Broken Queen. Honestly, if this didn't work he'd just tell his sister to prepare for war. 

 

Day One

Godric's Hollow was scorched. The buildings were crumbled stones, the grass was replaced by burnt patches of dirt. The only thing that remained was the graveyard, where a teenaged girl cried. Bel left Alien Squad on protection detail while he took the others and assigned missions.

 

Goeth wasn't sure why his team was brought to Britain, but watching a girl cry had never been a comfortable experience. The rain ignored his Squad leader's orders and crept closer to the crying young woman. He wasn't exactly sure why they were protecting this woman, but as her guards, he couldn't let her suffer alone in her misery.

 

Anina watched from the tree as her idiot team member approached the woman Prince Bel told them to protect. The rain wasn't even ten feet from the dark-haired woman when suddenly she was gone and holding a stick to Goeth's throat.

 

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

 

"To find out why you were crying alone," Geoth said.

 

"You are not my Knight," The woman said. "Your attempts to prod at my flames have failed. Pay for your rudeness with your life,"

 

Anina barely had a moment to react before a green light dropped Goeth to his death. Glowing green eyes peered through rust orange flames. 

 

"Do any of you wish to try your hand next?" She asked. "Failure will be met with death,"

 

Anina met the eyes of her Squad leader and was thankful he told them to retreat. A Sky, killing those who tried to bond? Anina didn't sign up for this.

 

Day Two

 

Bel sent another team to watch over the Queen. This time he watched as she slaughtered each squad member whose flames so much as brushed against hers. She was fast. Using her flames to harmonize herself invisible then killing her targets with cold-hearted efficiency. The mooks clearly didn't stand a chance. With a sigh, Bel sent the rest of his squads at the Queen and watched the show. None of them bonded, not even tentatively, and Bel wondered how he would protect the Vaira should the Queen rampage through Italy.

 

Day Three

 

Hari sat on her throne in Hogwarts. The empty halls of the castle, the ruins of Hogsmeade, was just another reminder of how alone she was. She'd killed everyone for killing her Court, her friends, and family, her most important people. 

 

Hari perked up when an unfamiliar soulfire entered the castle. The blond Knight was already bonded to someone, yet he approaches her throne. 

 

"Queen of Scottland," the unknown knight greets. "I visit from Italy to request a treaty,"

 

"Who do you represent?"

 

"My King, Xanxus of the Vaira,"

 

Hari hadn't met another monarch since she'd killed Voldemort. An equal. 

 

"What would this treaty entail?"

 

"My King's Blue Knight and Steward would be open to negotiations,"

 

Hari tapped her nails against her throne. She really wanted to meet a fellow Monarch. Maybe she wouldn't be alone anymore?

 

"Very well," Hari said. "Send a letter with a neutral meeting ground and I will be there,"

 

"Much appreciated,"

 

Hari watched as the Red Knight left her castle. This was new. An ally or an Enemy? Hari smirked. She'd just have to wait and see now won't she.


End file.
